The life of a God
by th31695
Summary: what happens when Percy accepts the gods gift of immortality. to become a god. but he leaves behind a love. this is his life after accepting the gift. rated M for language and possible lemons later on
1. Chapter 1 the newest god

**The quest of a god**

**1 (Percy pov)**

"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson, you may have one gift from the gods." Zeus spoke gravely and with a sense of unhappiness.

"Any gift?" I asked.

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

"Um… a god?"

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." Zeus told me.

Without hesitation I replied "yes lord Zeus. I accept the god's generous gift."

I turned and looked at Annabeth. She had a single tear running down her face. Confused I looked back towards the gods in time to see every god rise and hold out their right hand towards me.

A ray of light flew from each of the gods hands and right before they hit me, I heard a girl behind me scream "NO!" and that was the last thing I heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2 the first day

_I do not own pjo rick riordan does_

_The life of a god_

_Chapter 2 The first day_

**2(Percy's pov)**

My eyes opened slightly to see I wasn't in the throne room of the gods anymore but in some kind of a bedroom. I sat up and looked around and realized how early it was. The sun had probably just risen.

When I started to stand is when I saw my father in the doorway.

"Good you're awake. We have to go to the throne room for a meeting and then your free to do as you please." My dad said with a grin and turned and started walking out of the room.

I just stared at him "what's the meeting about?" I asked confused.

"You" was all he said while he kept walking. Figuring I didn't have a choice in the matter I followed him to the throne room.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Zeus said glaring at me.

**(Annabeths pov later that day)**

'_Why did he have to accept that? Doesn't he realize what he's left behind? Gods he is such a seaweed brain! But all the same I miss him.' _I sat in my cabin thinking to myself, with tears running down my face. No one has bothered me since yesterday on Olympus. Probably because all I've done since then is cry about him. '_Why did he leave me?' _I thought rolling over to put my face in my pillow.

I heard the cabin door open slightly and saw one of my sisters walk in. she gave me a quick glance and then kept walking. She got a sword and left me crying.

'_I'm all alone! Why me? Why is it every time I get close to someone they leave me?' _I looked out the window of the cabin and saw the sun already starting to set. I didn't go to breakfast or lunch. I just wasn't in the mood. I knew that I would have to go eat and start on the blueprints for Olympus but right now I wasn't in the mood. I sat up and wiped my eyes and heard a soft knock on the cabin door.

"Annabeth?" I heard my younger sister Ashley say softly.

"Yeah?" I said with my voice cracking from crying so much.

"Someone is here to see you" Ashley told me.

"I don't want to be bothered Ashley, tell them to come back later." I said sternly.

I heard someone enter the cabin and say "and why is that wise girl?"

I sat up quickly and saw him. The person who has made me cry for a full day straight. I knew I should be pissed off at him but yet I wasn't. I was glad that he came to see me. I was glad he didn't forget about me in his new life. But I also knew that he wouldn't stay long.

"Percy" I said hardly whispering.

"Yeah Annabeth it's me." He replied.

"Ashley can you give me and Percy some time alone?" I said with anger slowly filling my voice.

"Sure thing Annabeth" she said leaving.

It was now only me and Percy in the cabin. He was staring at me when I rolled over and sat up.

"Annabeth I'm…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

**(Percy's pov after the meeting of the gods and at camp half-blood)**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Why did you accept being immortal?"

"Annabeth what did you want me to do? The offered me immortality. You can't just tell the gods no to that!" I told her softly trying to stay calm. "They would have blown me to pieces if I said no. I'm sorry."

"Percy, sorry doesn't fucking cut it right now. I've cried since they offered it to you and I was forced to leave when you blacked out." She said still yelling. "Percy you're my best friend and now you can't be around all the time. We can't hang out anymore or go do camp activities together." She said softly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Annabeth you're my best friend too." I told her. "Nothing will ever change that. Also I'm staying at camp for the next week while the other gods figure out what I'm going to be a god of. We had a big meeting about it this morning. Wasn't fun. So if you want to we can still spend some time together?"

"Percy… yeah I would like that. So what else happened at the meeting?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well they, the other gods that is, asked me a bunch of questions." I said hesitantly.

"Like what?" she asked me.

"Well like where I was going to live, if I am going to have an immortal wife and other stuff like that."

"So where are you going to live? And are you going to have an immortal wife?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm going to live on Olympus but I'm also going to have a palace in the sea, close to my dad's. And I told them that I hope to find the right person to become my eternal wife, but right now I want to ask this one girl if she wants to go out with me…" I said kind of embarrassed and his face turned a very light shade of red.

"Oh… okay." She said also blushing slightly and the conch horn blew signaling that it was dinner time.

"Come on wise girl. I heard that you haven't eaten anything since after the battle yesterday." I told her. "Everyone is worried about you."

"I know. But I wasn't in the mood to eat." She said softly. She stood up and started to walk towards the door of the cabin.

"Wait…Annabeth" I said quickly.

"Yes seaweed brain?" she said and stopped and faced me.

"Well um… I was wondering… if you maybe wanted to be my girl friend?" I said quickly and my face turned a deep shade of red.

Her face was a light shade of red when she said "I thought you would never ask. Yes Percy I will. Now let's go seaweed brain. I'm hungry." And she left the cabin heading towards the dining pavilion.

I ran up next to her and hesitantly took her hand in mine, our fingers meshed together. We looked at each other and smiled as we walked to the dining pavilion.

**Well I hope you like it. Please review this. This is my first fan fic so please only constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 my homes

_I do not own pjo wish I did though_

_The life of a god_

_Chapter 3 my home(s)_

**3(Percy's pov on Olympus)**

A week has passed since I became a god and now it was time to choose what I am the god of. I stood in front of the thrones of the twelve major gods. Each was occupied by a ten foot tall god or goddess.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, come forward." Zeus bellowed from his throne.

I looked back at my girlfriend, Annabeth, who was behind me. She gave a quick smile then turned around to leave and go work on rebuilding Olympus. I turned back towards the gods and walked forward.

"Perseus we have thought long and hard on what you shall be the god of. We have decided you shall be a god of the sea, under your father, but live on Olympus. You will go to him when he calls and you will be his messenger to the other gods." Athena said with a stern look on her face.

"Thank you." Was all I said.

"You may go now. Talk to our architect about your home here and also about the possibility of her designing your undersea palace." My dad told me.

I said "thank you" one last time before leaving to find Annabeth.

**(Annabeths pov working on Olympus)**

I had decided that we will start working farthest away from the throne towards it starting with the marketplace. I gave the designs for the market place to the head Cyclops for them to start building and started walking up the road. I got to the next construction site where the Cyclops would start building the park and a few of the minor god's homes.

I turned towards the future site of the park when I felt strong muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Guess who." I heard the person say.

"Percy I'm a daughter of Athena, I know it's you." I said.

"Yeah your right." He said and then kissed me softly on the cheek. My face reddened slightly at the contact.

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Well the gods decided I'm going to be a god of the sea. My dad's second in command and his messenger but live either here on Olympus or in the sea." He whispered into my ear and then kissed my neck.

"That's good. Anything else?" I asked softly.

"Yes actually. They told me to see the great architect of Olympus about my house here on Olympus and also maybe my palace in the sea. By any chance do you know where that architect is?" he said with a small chuckle resting his head on my shoulder.

"Possibly" I said turning around in his arms to face him.

"Really where?" he said with another chuckle.

"Right in front of you seaweed brain." I whispered leaning towards him, our foreheads touching.

"Thank you wise girl." He whispered closing the gap between our lips. His lips brushed mine lightly before fully connecting.

And we stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Percy I still have work to do before we can do anything. I still have another site to get to. They need the blueprints. After that we will go back to camp and design your house and maybe start designing your palace." I whispered in his ear.

"Fine let's go." He said taking a hold of my hand. "Lead the way."

I pulled towards the last construction site where the temples and statues are going to be. I quickly gave the head Cyclops the blueprints.

"Okay now I'm done. Let's go." I said starting to walk towards the elevator to leave.

"Hold on. We don't have to walk. I'll just take us back. In a god remember?" Percy said.

"Oh… yeah. Okay." I said and waited hand in hand for us to appear at camp. All of a sudden I felt like I was falling through darkness and then the light came back and we were in front of the Poseidon cabin at camp.

"Wait here I have to go get a few things before we can start." I told him and let go of his hand.

**(Percy's pov)**

I stood there staring at her as she walked to the Athena cabin. She was beautiful. Her golden blond hair caught the light perfectly and her lightly tanned flawless skin. It sent shivers through my body. Not only was she beautiful but also extremely smart, strong, caring and funny. Standing there I realized that I was in love and have been for a few years. And I also knew that she was the one that I wanted to spend eternity with.

I quickly broke out of my trance and went into my old cabin and sat on my old bed waiting for her to return.

I heard a light knock on the door and said "come in."

The door opened to reveal Annabeth with a notebook and a pencil. She walked in and sat down next to me.

"Okay. Now about your house. It will be larger than the other minor gods and goddesses houses. Anything in particular you want?" Annabeth asked.

"well I want a balcony off my bedroom with a beautiful view of the ocean, the walls should be either light blue and light green with wave and sea shell patterns around the borders, I want a huge fish tank in the main room, a room where I can practice with my sword, And a huge pool." I said staring at the wall across from me. "Oh and a fountain for iris messaging. Anything else is fine with me."

"I think I can do that. Okay now your palace. Any ideas on that?" Annabeth asked softly.

"I want my palace to be just like my dad's but a little smaller." I told her. "And if there's anything you want to add to either its fine with me."

"I might have a few ideas, but I'll run them by you before I incorporate them into the designs." Annabeth said as she put aside the notebook that was somehow full of ideas.

"Okay." I said wrapping my arm around her waist. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Um I know what I want to do but I don't know if I can. You can but I might not be able to." She said with her face turning a light shade of red.

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked with a small smile.

"Can we go to your dad's palace. Not only do I need to see it to design your palace… but I really want to see it. I mean it's got to look beautiful." She said and her face went to a darker shade of red.

"I'll have to ask my dad. I've only been there once and it was in the process of being destroyed. I don't know how much still stands." I told her sadness filling my voice.

"Oh. Okay. Well hurry up seaweed brain." She said with an excited tone.

I got up and went over to the fountain to send an iris message. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the mist. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, god of the sea."

A hazy image appeared and slowly got clearer. It was Poseidon sitting on his throne in his palace.

"Um, dad." I said hesitantly.

He looked surprised when he saw me but said "Percy, what is it?"

"Well um I was wondering if me and Annabeth could come down to your palace?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Percy. But remember to put a bubble around her so that she can breathe and not get crushed from the pressure." He said

"Thank you father. We will be there soon." I said and swiped my hand through the iris message. I turned around and saw Annabeth with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" I asked with excitement.

"Yes I have my note book and pencil. Do I look okay?" she asked

"Annabeth you look beautiful." I said and her face turned a really deep shade of red. "Come here we have to leave."

She walked over and grabbed my hand. I created a bubble around her to protect her from the water and then disappeared thinking of Poseidon's palace. We reappeared a second later in front of the palace gates. It was almost completely rebuilt.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said next to me.

"Come on lets go find my dad."I told her and we walked towards the palace.

**Review please!**

**\|/**


	4. Chapter 4 poseidons palace

**I do not own pjo but I wish I did**

**The life of a god**

**Chapter 4**

**4(Annabeths pov at Poseidon's palace)**

It took us about a half hour just to find Poseidon. His palace is huge. And with Percy only being here once before it didn't help at all. So when we finally found Poseidon he was in a huge room with 3 thrones. He was sitting on the one in the middle and on his left was who I'm guessing is Amphrodite and on his right was Triton. Poseidon looks kind of happy to see us while the other two, well not so much.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth. I'm glad that both of you could be here and see my kingdom when it isn't under attack. I'm sure you both know of Amphrodite and Triton." Poseidon said happily.

"Yes, lord Poseidon. It's a pleasure to meet you both."I said confidently while Percy, still holding my hand just stared.

"Well now what would you like to see first Annabeth?" Poseidon asked.

"Everything lord Poseidon." I said enthusiastically.

"Well follow me I'll show you around." He said. "Amphrodite, Triton, I will see you a little later."

They swam away angrily and Poseidon gave us the tour.

An hour and a half later the tour was over and I knew enough to design Percy's palace. I told him I had seen enough and he said "okay."

"Lord Poseidon I am very thankful for the tour. Your palace is beautiful and so is your kingdom but I must be leaving. I have to design another house for someone before tomorrow." I said.

"It was my pleasure Annabeth." Poseidon said.

"I'm just going to send you back to camp. I have to talk to my dad, okay?" Percy asked me softly.

"Yeah but your coming back right?" I ask with a sad look on my face.

"Of course. I'll see you later Annabeth." Percy whispered into my ear as he hugged me. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and then backed away. "bye." And I went back into the darkness.

**(Percy's pov)**

I sent Annabeth away and then turned to my dad.

"Father can I ask you something?" I said in a sad voice.

"of course you can. But I may not be able to answer the question." Poseidon said.

"that's fine. I don't know how to say this so Dad I think I love Annabeth…" I said softly.

"yes. Go on." Poseidon said.

"well I know that we have only been in a relationship for a week but we've know each other for four years and well I think I want to marry her." I told him looking down at the ocean floor. "the thing is though is that she is only mortal. And well I'm a god. Unless she can become immortal then I can't marry her."

"Percy, every god or goddess gets one chance to have an eternal partner. Now once you choose them you can't go back on it. Every marriage is bound with an oath on the river stixs. So if you choose her you can't go back. Are you sure she's the one?" Poseidon asked.

"yes father she is." I said with happiness and love for her filling my voice.

"I'll talk to Zeus and Hera about this, but you have to talk and get approval from Athena. Do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"yes father." I replied.

"I will have a ring made in the forges and a diamond brought from hade's realm and send it to you." He said.

"thank you father. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I said.

"I'll think about it son. Now go you have a girl waiting for you." He said.

I took a step back from him and went god traveled back to camp half-blood.


End file.
